The Reincarnated
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily died 3 years ago. Then a girl named Riley Brielle Mason shows up. She behaves similar to Emily. The only difference is she had blonde hair and brown eyes. Riles has Brown hair and blue eyes. Who is this child? Other then what was told.
1. Chapter 1

The Reincarnated

Chapter 1

Summary: Emily dies on night. The rangers figure out its poison. Who is the brunette toddler named Riley Brielle Mason? Why does she seem so interested in the rangers? Why does she act like Emily? More importantly…why is she on their doorstep? (set about 4 years before the show began, the death not the girl.)

Ages of the rangers in this chapter approx.

Jayden:18

Mike:16

Mia:17

Kevin:17

Emily/Riley (No one knows she is Emily): 1 year and 9 months.

Chapter 1

Jayden

It has been 3 years. 3 years since Emily died. She was poisoned. It has been 2 year since we got a baby on our doorstep. She was 3 months old. She was named Riley Brielle Mason. We don't know her family or anything. She is sweet and innocent. Like Emily.

She has brown hair and blue eyes. She always smiles when she sees yellow. She plays in the dirt and builds towers out of stone. She loves making mud pies. She is clumsy like Emily.

"Aiden!" The 1 year and 9 month old toddler shouted.

"Riles?" I called out.

"Ovter Tere!" She called.

I started to search for her.

"Riles? Where are you?" I called out. Mia came out holding Riley with her hair in 2 small pigtails.

"I wonder why she smiles around us. Whenever we leave her here or at a daycare or something she freaks out. Then when we have scratches or scrapes she tries to make us better." Mia said curiously.

"Well this kid is smart. Maybe she knows things we don't." I said taking Riles.

"Hey RB!" I said happily.

She clapped and smiled.

"So how about we play some tag in the yard?" I asked.

She sighed and nodded. Did I mention she doesn't act like a normal child?

We got to the yard and I started to chase her. She stopped as I came around the corner. She looked out at the gate. I froze. I quickly ran to her and grabbed her.

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed. She smiled slowly but didn't seem to be…there. She was there but wasn't. I put her up against a tree.

"Riley?" I asked.

She looked immediately at me.

"You okay sweetheart?" I asked.

She nodded and got up. She went inside and straight to Emily's Room.

I sighed and went in after her. I opened the door and saw her looking at pictures.

"Alright. Come here." I groaned picking her up.

She pointed to the picture on the wall.

"Me…." She said softly.

I took her out of the room.

12 years later (No more nighloks)

We all lived together. We couldn't bare leaving this house. It's the house where Emily was happy. It haunts us but we still live here. Emily was here. It just was.

Riley was 14ish.

She was really excited for her 14th birthday. She is inviting her friends, Gabriella, Nikki, Mitchie, and Logan, over for a sleepover. She didn't act like a normal child that much. No matter what we did she just wouldn't be like a normal kid. She likes to look at pictures of us and Emily, She loves painting symbols, She loves to go to the zoo and just stare at apes, She wants to learn to play the flute and is a natural at it, she likes going to see Serena, she loves to cheer us up, she loves everything Emily used to. It's like she is trying to be her. She would sit there and insist she was Emily. We never believed her.

Anyways, I was standing at the bus stop with Riley. She likes to go by her middle name. She wants to be Bree and not Riley. She feels Riley is a kid name so she goes by Bree. She gets mad when we call her Riles and Riley. Heck, she doesn't even want us to call her Brielle. It's just Bree. She even got it engraved on her necklace to make a point.

A few other kids walked over to us. They were boys and 1 girl. They were siblings. All 3 of them. Bree wanted to make friends with the girl so they are pretty close. Her name is Lilly. She isn't invited because they are going away this weekend and can't make it. The bus finally arrived and Bree got on. She sat in the window seat near where I was standing. I waved as the bus drove off. She waved back.

I turned on my heels and started to head home. I would be getting her from school at 12 for a doctors appointment. I got inside and cleaned up breakfast. Mia came out.

"Is she at school?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Oh. I just hope she had her lunch." She said.

"She does." I said. I secretly switched it out with Mike's sandwich he made for her. We all cared about Bree. She may Bree like Emily (Ha see the joke?) but we all love her.

Time Skip

It was about 8:00. The school called.

"Hello. Shiba residence, Jayden speaking." I said.

"Hello. This is the North Bridge Middle School calling. Your child, Riley Mason, is absent from school. Please call to confirm whether he or she is sick, at the doctors, or family emergency. Thank you and have a nice day." The automated voice said. I hung up and grabbed my coat.

"Jayden? Where are you going?" Kevin asked from behind me.

"Bree isn't in school. I am going to find her." I said sternly.

"Where can she be" Mia said joining the conversation.

"I don't know." I stated and left the room.

I got into my car and drove down to the school. The first thing I saw is her necklace on the ground. I picked it up and went straight inside.

"Hi. I just got a call saying Riley Mason is absent. Is this some sort of prank. I saw her get on the bus this morning!" I said.

"Let me check." Said the secretary. She typed a little bit.

"No she is not in school. I will alert the authorities. You did see her get on the bus, right?" She asked. I nodded.

The police arrived.

"She was wearing a denim skirt, a yellow floral blouse, little high heels, she had her hair flowing freely, and she had her music note earrings on." I said. The cops wrote that down and nodded.

"When was the last time you saw her."

"When she was getting on the bus at 7:10"

They asked more questions and I answered.

I saw Bree walk past the school to the back doors. I quickly went outside and followed her. I grabbed her shoulder and she screamed flipping me.

"Oh… I am in trouble aren't I?" She asked sounding scared and worried.

"Yes! Why aren't you in school!" I groaned in pain.

"Well…a nigh-….I mean…you will never believe me….just forget it! I just let's just go with I skipped. Let's skip the whole bickering part until you realize it's too late and then you realize that your should have believed me and blah blah blah then I somehow get in trouble!" She said.

"I want to hear what you have to say." I said.

"Fine! A…a…..Alright fine here! ANighlokToldMeToFollowItSoIDidThinkingICouldDefend -" I cut her off.

"Slow down" I instructed.

"A nighlok told me to follow it so I did, thinking I could defend myself, but then it grabbed me and put something on my arm. And before you ask how I know it's because I AM EMILY!" She cried out.

I quickly grabbed her arms and looked at them. She lied. There is nothing on her arms.

"Don't Lie!" I ordered. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the car. I put her inside.

When we got home she went to her room. A few hours later I went to check on her. She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riley

What's good about using only one of my names is the fact that no one would really know who I am. That is only if Jayden and the rest of them put up "Missing: Riley Brielle "Bree" Mason. I was hiding out on the other side of town. It was a safe location. It was a smooth cave so no cracks and I took Emily's samuraizer to defend myself if needed. Other than that, I am safe.

Before you ask 'why did Riley Brielle Mason, the one that always tells the truth and vows to help Jayden and the rest, run away' I ran away because I had enough of them saying I was lying when I was not! There was never a reason to! Why would I lie about my old life? Why would I lie about something as big about me being Emily?! It made no sense. I just wished they would believe me. I was telling the truth! You believe me, don't you?

Jayden

I searched her room for her and came across a note. I opened it:

To Everyone,

I am sorry, but I have run away. I was fed up with you not believing me! You all should be happy. I am gone. According to you, I am a liar. So what's the point of staying around when I am not loved, when I am not believed to be telling the truth. I am not lying when I saw certain things! A nighlok did take me! I did take Emily's samuraizer for protection. I know how it works.

Don't Worry About Me,

Brielle

Great. Just great! I caused her to run away. I went into the common room.

"She's gone. She ran away." I stated slowly.

"What! Why!" Mia said concerned.

"She is upset that we think she lies to us. She claims she doesn't but we still believe she does." I said. I handed them the note. I grabbed my coat and keys and went out to look for her.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and made a call while I put my car in drive.

"I want to repost a run-away child. Her name is Riley Brielle Mason. She has brown hair down to her middle back, blue eyes and was last seen wearing her a denim skirt, a yellow floral blouse, little high heels, she had her hair flowing freely, and she had her music note earrings on. She was mad that we said she lies to us when she claimed she was our friend who died 15 years ago." I said.

"Alright police will be out to search your house for any evidence of where she might be. Address?" the operator asked.

"85921 Florentine PRM" I stated (false address. Found on Mia's License)

"They will be out there soon."

I hung up.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Still no sign of Bree. Where was she? Was she hurt? Was she….Was she dead? Oh god, please no!

Riley

I've seen the posters, heard the police cars, I've felt the vibrations of the earth as the cop cars goes flying by. I know they are searching for me. I dyed my hair blonde and got contacts. I look just like my old self. I was hoping that if I couldn't tell them I was Emily maybe she could. I am not crazy. I can tell you everything about her.

She was the yellow ranger

She was dating the red ranger, Jayden

She has an older sister named Serena

She plays the flute

She has been bullied

*She joined the rangers when she was 10 (because she was approx. 15 in the show -3 years)

She died when she was 12 due to poisoning by a nighlok

She loved cupcakes

Her symbol was Earth

She has gotten her spirit taken away

She was the only one able to defend herself against Negatron

She and Mike were the only ones left to save their friends from being trapped in household objects.

There is a lot more I know about her. She is me. They never told me about this stuff. None of them did. I knew all of it. Just why won't they understand?

I was 14 now.

My excuse for Emily's age is that I age at the same time the person who's soul the ghost is trapped in. So at the moment she is 14. I was going to do it but I can't! It's not like me or Emily. I decided that maybe this was the best thing. That maybe I should start over, and forget about being Emily, and just be Riley.

Maybe I can be just Bree. Or just Riles. Or Riley. Or Riley Brielle. Riley Brielle Mason.

Riley

Brielle

Riley

Brielle

Riley

Brielle

Riley

Brielle

Riley

Brielle

Riley

Brielle

Riley

Brielle

Riley

Brielle

Riley

Brielle

Rielle

Sure, why not. I will be Rielle. That was my fully name. I just went by Riley. I got off the ground and headed home. I opened the door. Everyone ran in.

"Emily!" They said happily.

_Flashback_

"_What would be your happiest moment if you could have it?" The four year old asked the people older than her as they put her to bed._

_The 21 year old spoke._

"_We all wished we can see Emily once more and spend a day with her." _

Present

Should I give them a day of happiness? I smiled and thought _Yes, they deserve it._

"It's me…"

Authors Note: What is she going to say? Does anyone actually believe this is Emily in Riley? Review your answers to these questions!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bree

I looked at the calendar.

_I am running out of time!_ I thought

I would only have a few more weeks left. I calculated how much time I would have until Xandred would rise again.

_Flashback_

_The rangers came in with smiles. I know they battled a nighlok. I was only 2 years old. I was sitting in a bouncer in the common room. _

"_Is Xandred gone?" Ji asked._

"_Yes. For a little while. I miss having Emily around but that is revenge." Jayden said._

_I looked at the calendar and memorized the date. In about 12 years and a few weeks…I am going to need some serious help!_

I ran to Jaydens room.

"Hey Jay. Can we go visit Emily's grave? I want to pay my respects." I said softly.

"Sure." He sighed. We got in his car and drove to the cemetery. The place where Emily was buried and Riley Brielle Mason was born. It was bizarre. I usually detected my body but now I couldn't feel it. I noticed the grass looked different. My body isn't here. I am running out of time!

Authors Note: So what do you think is up? Sorry for the shortness. I was at a Zoo today in this hot weather walking around and I am exhausted! Can I sleep? Also Sorry it took long to update! I had these typed earlier today but IDK the server wasn't working correctly. So I played sims and now posting this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bree

My body was gone. Well Emily's body…. Well it still is technically mine. I was only forced into this body because of this plan Xandred had made.

"Jayden. The body is gone!" I said.

"Bree, That's impossible." Jayden said.

"Dig it up then." I said.

He sighed and grabbed a shovel. When we reached the coffin we opened it. It was empty.

"Told ya!" I said.

"How can this be!?" Jayden said kind of angered.

He called the police.

The police sparked an investigation. I already knew who took it. It was Xandred.

We got home and I called a meeting.

"Emily's body is gone. I know who took it. It was Xandred. I didn't tell you this but I remember everything. Here is the list: She was the yellow ranger. She was dating the red ranger, Jayden. She has an older sister named Serena. She plays the flute. She has been bullied. She joined the rangers when she was 10. She died when she was 12 due to poisoning by a nighlok. She loved cupcakes. Her symbol was Earth. She has gotten her spirit taken away. She was the only one able to defend herself against Negatron. She and Mike were the only ones left to save their friends from being trapped in household objects. Xandred made her unable to talk. I couldn't tell you the plan that he had in mind because of the poison. He poisoned me so he can have my body. Once he does the spell, my soul will be taken back to my body and I will be nothing but an obeying servant!" I cried.

"That's crazy!" Mike said. They all agreed.

I looked at them. Why didn't they believe me?

I stayed silent and went to bed. I am planning to save myself.

A FEW HOURS LATER

I woke up at 12 AM

Everyone was asleep. I got up and got ready. I packed some supplies. I went into Emily's room and grabbed my samuraizer. I knew I would need it. I snuck out of the house and into the woods. I made a portal with the samuraizer. I dived in. I could see the boat in the distance. I morphed and dived in. I climbed onto the ship and got inside the ship.

I looked around. I saw a room that was dark. I entered and used a flashlight. Luckily MX wasn't there. None of the henchmen either. I saw my body. I smiled. I also saw a book beside it. I shined my flashlight on it and opened it. I read it:

Spells For Rangers (Basics)

To Control A Ranger:

Chant: Ranger, Ranger. pericolo è vicino al ranger. Ranger Ranger, Prendere la R e sostituirlo con un D. Danger Ranger. Pericolo, Pericolo. Sei sotto il mio incantesimo. Potrete servire il grande e potente. I vostri amici non saranno più sulla vostra mente. Avrete a cuore il nighlok. Nulla sarà sulla vostra mente, ma al servizio del nighlok.

Rituale: Mentre si fa il canto, accendere le candele, che è il colore ranger. Mettere 10 di loro in una stella. Metti una candela in ogni punto in cui la linea va una direzione diversa. Quando che è completo occhi i Rangers in cattività »: dovrebbe cambiare colore. In primo luogo essa si illumina il colore del ranger. Poi si accende il colore nero.

_This is Italian. I took this course in highschool. Let's see if I can translate it..._

_Chant__: __Ranger, Ranger__. __danger is__near the__ranger__. __Ranger__Ranger__Take the__R__and replace it with__a__D.__Danger__Ranger__. __Danger__, Danger. __You are under__my spell__. __You can__serve the__great and powerful__. __Your friends__will no longer be__on your mind.__You will have__at heart the__nighlok__. __Nothing will be__on your mind,__but__in the service of__nighlok__._

_Ritual__: __While doing__the singing__, __lighting candles__, __which is the color__rangers.__Put 10__of them__into a star.__Put__a candle__in__each point where__the line goes__a different direction.__When__that is complete__in captivity__eyes__the Rangers__' __should change color__. __First, it__illuminates__the color of the__ranger__. __Then you turn__the black color. _

To Change Personality:

Canto: una persona ha una personalità. Una personalità del nighlok cambierà. Potrai diventare il contrario di ciò che sei. Si ranger diventerai opposto di ciò che sei. Se il vostro bel sarete dire. Se il vostro genere e la cura si diventa cuore di ghiaccio. Se dici la verità ... beh sarà un diavolo!

Rituale: Nessun rituale.

_Translation: _

_Chant: A Person has a personality. A personality the nighlok will change. You will become the opposite of who you are. You ranger will become opposite of who you are. If your nice you will be mean. If your kind and caring you will become cold-hearted. If you tell the truth...well you will be a devil!_

_Ritual: No ritual._

_This is absolutely horrible!_

Spell To Translate A Soul Into A New Person:

Chant: Souls, giovani e vecchi, io farò la tua anima in una persona nuova. Diventerete _ e non ricorderai chi eri! Potrai conoscere il piano ma non parlerete o di scriverlo!

Rituale: Unire i liquidi:

Cuore di mooger

Sanzu acqua di fiume

Nighlok ritagli di pelliccia (più uno potente al momento)

Canta il canto!

Date a nighlok di sparare a un ranger. Il ranger si ammalerà e la sua sould verrà trasferita quando lei muore. Il corpo rimarrà in-tatto.

Translated: Chant: Souls, Young and old, I will make your soul into a new person. You will become _ and won't remember who you were! You will know the plan but won't speak or write it!

Ritual: Combine the liquids:

Mooger's Heart

Sanzu river water

Nighlok clippings of fur (most powerful one at the time)

Sing the chant!

Give to nighlok to shoot at a ranger. The ranger will get sick and her sould will be transfered when she dies. The body will remain in-tact.

(This part was taken from my other story: Puppies)

Spell To Bring Back A Soul:

The page was ripped! Great!

I heard someone waking up. I stayed still for a moment. I turned off the light and grabbed the book. I put it under my left arm and grabbed Emily's arm. I then drew the symbol for teleport. I teleported home but because of my size I fell with aa thud. Everyone came running in.

"I'm okay!" I said.

"Bree. Why do you have Emily's body?" They asked.

"It was on Xandred's ship!" I argued.

"How do we know you didn't dig it up and hid it?" Jayden asked.

"Because I have a book of spells! All in italian!" I said showing them the book. I quickly translated some and they finally believed me. Next step is trying to get my soul into my REAL body!

Authors Note: She finally convinced them she was Emily! Yay! Do the hapyp dance! It's strange. I am a tom-boy yet I sound like a girly girl... Awkward!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bree

I finally convinced them! Wow. I would rather take on a nighlok because that was tough!

"We will deal with this in the morning. Just everyone go back to bed. Hand me the book Bree." Jayden said. I slowly handed him the book.

(I may include Bree's first mission because she convinced them and a nighlok is going to ppear)

I went to bed.

_Dream_

"_Emily…" A wonderful voice sang._

"_Where am I!?" I shouted. I was in a room of darkness. I was me._

"_You are at your new home…" The voice said. I watched Xandred's ship appear and I was on it. _

"_Come here Emily." Xandred said._

_I felt a growing urge to walk towards him. The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of him. He patted his lap, motioning me to sit on it. I sat down quickly. I couldn't control my own body._

"_I love you, Emily." He whispered into my ear. I was about to cry because the next thing I knew….I kissed his hand and smiled. _

"_I…I love you too." I said. I did NOT just say that!_

_Just then Ji appeared._

"_le…lle…elle…ielle…..rielle…Brielle." I heard._

I woke up. I looked around and saw everyone standing in front of me.

I looked behind them and saw Ji smirking.

"Everything okay Bree?" Ji asked with a smirk.

I nodded slowly.

"Bree. Are you okay?" Jayden said slowly. I saw something flash in his eyes.

"G-Get away from me!" I yelled.

I quickly got up out of my bed and ran. I ran to Jayden's room and grabbed the book off his bed. I then remembered Jayden telling me that earth's water can sometimes help an influence or spell. Sometimes it doesn't because it may be too strong of an influence. Hopefully water will work!

I quickly slipped out and locked the hallway doors. I heard them bang on it. I grabbed a huge bin filled with water and set it on top of the door. I unlocked the door as the water came splashing down on all of them. I saw the darkness in their eyes leave.

"What happened?" Jayden groaned.

"You were clearly servants of a nighlok or something." I said.

"Great…." Mike groaned.

"Anyways…I am going to hide this book where none of you can get it." I said. I went outside and opened my secret door to an underground cave and put the book in.

A few days later

I was sitting on my bed doing my homework.

Jayden walked in slowly.

"Why do you send me to school when I already took these courses?" I asked.

"Well you may have to go to a different school." He said.

"What! Great! More school!" I moaned.

"Yeah well…one of our spies saw children wearing some kind of uniform doing things children shouldn't be doing….Like attacking people. We traced the uniform and found it's a prep school for kid's you age." He said.

"Kid's attack people all the time. If you haven't realized I wanted to attack you all when I…Well Bree was 5." I said.

"But you knew us. These kids attack random strangers. You have been enrolled." He said. I sighed and nodded.

I put away my notebook not bothering to complete that homework.

I looked out the window wondering why they would target kids… Why children?

Jayden

I watched from the doorway as Bree looked out the window and whispering to herself.

I went outside to make a call….

Authors Note: Call to who?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bree

I got to school the next day. It was strange this morning.

_I was getting ready this morning. I had to be ready earlier. Mia woke up and came out._

"_Bree? What are you doing?" She said yawning._

"_Getting ready for school." I stated._

_She looked at the clock._

"_School isn't for another 3 hours. It's 5 in the morning." _

"_Jayden got me into a new school it's for some mission or something."_

"_There isn't any mission involving a school." She said. I shrugged and left._

I saw the name of the school.

"Nimd Lontroc Private Secondary school." I read.

I got inside and went to the office to get my schedule. I saw Dayu. At least I think I did.

I shrugged it off and got my schedule.

The bell rang. It was more peaceful compared to the gap sensor.

WAIT! I WAS LATE!

I started to run until I bumped into an object. Not an object….Dayu!

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the Janitors Closet. She pulled the handle of a mop and an elevator door appeared and opened.

She shoved me in and I tried to fight back. We ended up downstairs or somewhere and she put a helmet on me.

Mia

A mission? To a school? Wait a second this seems strange. I fell to a deep slumber as I thought about it.

TIME SKIPE

Later I heard evil laughter. I followed the laughter to Jayden's room. I saw Jayden laughing at a tied up Jayden that was sitting in the closet. He looked sick so this clone sent Bree to that school. I pressed the Gap sensor button next to his door alerting everyone. I ran in fully morphed. I knew who this had to be. Octaroo…..

Authors Note: Huge cliffhanger. What is going on with Bree, and what is up with 2 Jaydens and why are there 2 of them?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mia

I slashed the Necklace around Jayden's neck. Jayden immediately changed into Octaroo.

I charged as the others arrived. We began a intense battle that led us outside and Octaroo left through a gap.

I sighed and looked at the others.

"JAYDEN!" We shouted in unison.

We ran into his room and saw him passed out.

"Jayden, please wake up." I groaned shaking him to wake up. I took the duct tape off his mouth and untied his hands from his back.

He woke up.

"What's happened? Where is Bree?" Jayden asked.

"I don't know." Mike said.

"She went to school. Apparently she was enrolled into a private school by Octaroo. Which is probably a bad sign…" I muttered.

"What school!" Kevin snapped.

"I-I don't know. She didn't say." I said.

I went to the counter and saw something on it.

"901-987-2343" I read.

A phone number!

I dialed it.

"Nimd Lontroc Private Secondary School. Nicole Speaking."

I quickly hung up.

I know the school.

Bree

"Okay Bree, Time to go to class. You better behave. Don't speak of this to your family and from now on your name is Briley, don't listen to any orders anyone gives you unless they are from this school or nighlok." She said.

I nodded. She directed me to my History of the Nighlok Class and I sat down in an empty seat.

"Riley Shiba for dismissal please, Riley Shiba for dismissal." Came over the intercom.

I stayed in my seat.

"Riley? Correct?" The teacher asked coming to my seat.

"My name is Briley. Not Riley I replied.

"Well on this it says your name is Riley Brielle Shiba. Shouldn't you be heading for dismissal?" She asked.

"They called Riley. Not Briley." I argued.

"Alright, well go down to the office and check. Just in case they did call you down." She said. I nodded and got up slowly.

"But don't start the lesson without me. If you really must have to, tell me every single detail. Every question, every answer, everything. Okay?" I asked.

"Go Bree. Just go to the office and check. You won't miss much." The teacher said. I nodded and ran to the office.

"There you are Riley. Your family is looking for you." The secretary said.

"Oh umm…Let me uhh…collect the homework from my classes." I said. She smiled and nodded.

I ran to my classes to get the homework.

Jayden

She came down talked for a minute and left. I entered the secretary office.

"Where is Br-I mean Riley going?" I asked.

"She is going to collect her homework. Unless she is sick she can do homework." She said.

I groaned. Just what I need.

"Can you write the school name down? I think I am going to drive her tomorrow." I asked.

She wrote down:

N-I-M-D L-O-N-T-R-O-C on the paper.

I started to play around with the letters.

Dinm Tnolcor

Ndmi Ntolcor

Mind Control

Wait! Mind Control! Bree is not staying in this school! We need to get Bree out of here.

I heard screaming. A girl screaming.

"I'M NOT READY YET! I NEED TIME TO FRESHEN UP! LET GO OF ME! HELP!" I heard. I looked out the window and saw Dayu trying to push Bree into a car while Octaroo was pulling on her. She was holding the edges of the car and trying to fight.

"PLEASE! I WANT TO BE PREPARED TO SEE MASTER!" She screamed. I quickly ran out to see the van gone. No!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bree

I struggled to get out of Dayu's grasp. I wasn't ready yet. I wasn't ready to join. I wasn't! I wanted to go _home_ but I wasn't ready! I wasn't supposed to go yet! I wasn't ready.

Jayden

She was gone. In an instant. We ran home. A few hours later Bree came in. She looked emotionless. I got closer.

"15….2, 5….25. M…P…E. Brick. Me. FWOTR. 21 M!TT Deed. Story. Troy. EW Elur het Were old. Me unire Master Xandred" She sang over and over.

I wrote down what she was saying. It was a code.

Authors Note: So whoever can guess the code will be mentioned in the next chapter. Many codes. Here is the code:

15….2, 5….25. M…P…E. Brick. Me. FWOTR. 21 M!TT Deed. Story. Troy EW Elur het Were old. Me unire Master Xandred

I know the code. Do you? I hate to leave here but I am having people over in an hour and I need to update my other story.

Random Fact: Don't you hate it when people will do a story and it's never and won't ever be complete? I hate that especially if I like it. (I will never leave any of my stories incomplete and I may not be able to update tomorrow.

A little tip: She will be repeating this a lot so think about something she may have to remind herself, or say over and over.


	9. Chapter 9

Previously on The Reincarnated:

(Jayden)

Authors Note: No one guessed the code?! I am shocked. I thought this was easy!

"15….2, 5….25. M…P…E. Brick. Me. FWOTR. 21 M!TT Deed. Story. Tori." She sang over and over.

I wrote down what she was saying. It was a code.

Chapter 9

Jayden

It wasn't over yet. She was still singing.

"Erd rank. Goat. Er. Hershey's Mill better. Mine." Then she started muttering. It wasn't real words.

"15…2,5…25. This must mean something!" I thought.

"Did you try matching them up with letters?" Mike asked looking at the paper of mixed words and numbers.

"No…" I muttered. I quickly matched the Numbers to get Obey. 21 was u. So it was Obey...You... Great.

Mpe? What does that mean?

I searched some codes. It loosk like I have a mix of 3. Letters to numbers, Every second letter and word sounds to other word sounds. This is a long night.

Authors Note: So here is a small hint as to what it will be. Who can guess the code? (Shoutout to the closest or exact people...and possibly people who tried) I may not update this weekend because I need a vacation for a few days because I have essays and projects and stuff but no worries, I will be on all summer! I will be reading and responding to anything (reviews, stories, PM's) just not writing a chapter or 2... I am sad about that but It's for my health. I think I may have a slight addiction. (My older sister walks in She reads the Authors Note: Slight? This is a major addiction!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Who guessed the code: No One

On With The Story:

Jayden

It has been about 1 night and 1 morning and I finally figured out the code!

It was 15….2, 5….25. M…P…E. Brick. Me. FWOTR. 21 M!TT Deed. Story. Tori. Erd rank. Goat. Er. Hershey's Mill better. Mine.

Translation: Obey Me, Briley, For You Will Destroy! Red ranger She Will be mine!

Xandred was trying to send a message to us and at the same time, stall all of us!

"Where's Bree? Wait! No Where is Emily?" I asked.

"She went out to play…" Mike muttered.

I quickly went outside and saw no one. She was missing again.

Bree

I slowly approached a gap. I heard a message in my head.

"_**Come to Me Briley. Come to Me." **_I heard.

I slowly got off the couch I was on and told them I went out to play. They nodded and now I was in the woods, further away from the house, about to join master. I looked at the box in my hands. It was filled with ranger secrets, symbols, discs, samuraizers, etc. It was a pretty big box and my master requested it.

I knocked on the tree.

Dayu stepped and offered her hand. I took it immediately. She brought me in through the gap. I smiled as I was greeted by Xandred, Octaroo, and all the other nighlok and moogers. I handed Octaroo the box. I was praised.

Octaroo started to remove the contents from the box. He was examining them to make sure they aren't fake.

"Looks like these are all real." He said. He looked at Master.

Master smirked.

"Without their idiotic powers we will finally be able to concur their world and see them suffer." Master said. I smiled.

"Briley, You did great." Master said.

I bowed.

"You will be the greatest _aide _in battle ever. You will never be able to dry out therefore, you can battle longer, quickly tiring the rangers out." He said. I nodded with a smile. The truth? I was dreaming about the future as the Queen and Xandred's wife. Yes, He wanted to marry me and I couldn't be more thrilled.

Authors Note: Sorry I couldn't update. I been busy and My older sister made a bet that I couldn't go a day with out writing and if I wrote at all I had to quit fanfiction. Yes it was very cruel. Anyways IDK if you heard but I did post another story this weekend called My Message To Daddy. If you want to cry or something, or remember, My Message To Daddy Is based on Emily whose father died in 9/11.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bree

I looked at my body. It was resting peacefully on the table in front of me. It was now in a wedding gown with one of those tiaras with the sheet thing hanging over my face.

I laid down next to it. Xandred was trying to re-combine us.

"Permettetemi di combinare questi due corpi. Questa persona mi servirà. Lei sarà la mia sposa. Lasciala distruggere i rangers e stare con me per sempre. Non vuole pensare o parlare a meno che parlato." He chanted. I can feel myself growing weak but my other side growing stronger.

(Translation: Let me combine these two bodies. This person will serve me. She will become my bride. Let her destroy the rangers and stay with me forever. She won't think or talk unless spoken to.)

I woke up and looked to my right. There was no body. No Bree. I am finally back to being Emily. I saw my husband in front of me. I looked straight at him. He smiled as I leaned in to kiss him. We pulled apart as a smile plastered onto my face.

"You will be an excellent bride." He said softly into my ear. I smiled.

"Can I trust you to go upworld? To destroy those pesky rangers? This way we can live forever eternally in the human world. Ruling with you as my queen." He asked. I nodded.

"I will destroy those rangers. All for you." I said giving him a kiss. He handed me a crown and shredded the dress. It made it a dark gray with spots of black. At the bottom was red tips. (I am not describing the crown. I want to see you guys' predictions. If you want draw a copy and send it to me or post it on deviant art)

I dived into the river water and apeared in the human world.

I looked around and the rangers came running in.

"EMILY!" Mia shouted happily. She ran to hug me. I put my hand out and grabbed her arm.

"Emily! That hurt's!" She whined. I was using the earth to make her arm get smooshed with alot of force.

I looked at the ground and made her feet sink. I let go of her arm as she cradled it against her body. I charged at Jayden just to be pulled back by Mike and Kevin. I smirked.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said with a little bit of a smart mouth.

A nighlok came out.

"Get your hands of my misstress." The nighlok snapped at Mike and Kevin.

"Mistress? She doesn't belong with you." Jayden said.

"Xandred married her so clearly she is the right person to help lead us!" The nighlok said slashing both Kevin and Mike. He quickly picked me up and sat me on a bench.

"Are you okay Mistress?" The nighlok asked. I smiled and nodded. I got up and continued to battle. Mia came out of no where and started to attack the nighlok with Mike. Kevin and Jayden attacked me. I got them knocked out. I ran into the city to cause misery. I saw a little toddler in a stroller being pushed by a mother. She turned around real quick and I snatched the kid. I took the kid back to the gap to be presented to my husband.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Authors Note: This may turn out to be my longest story since I barely begun this story and the longest is 14 chapters! Wow!

Recap: So a while back Emily was poisoned and a baby appeared at the doorstep. Her name is Riley Brielle Mason. The rangers stayed together and raised the 3 month old. They noticed how much she loved the flute and loved to play in mud. They noticed a lot of strange things. Her first sentence was 'Me Emily!' and the rangers shrugged it off and scolded. Eventually Bree started to trust the nighlok since she followed it instead of going to school. Now she is with the nighlok and was turned back to Emily! Let's Continue!

Emily

(No longer Bree)

I showed my husband the child.

The little girl with blonde pigtails let out a cry, a soft scream, pain. Her blue eyes swelling with tears. She can predict she wasn't safe.

I watched this child. This child was unhappy. Her mom was most likely freaking out. We need the river to rise and flood!

"Pwease! Wet Me Wout!" She screamed through the bars of her cage.

"I can'd beathe. Somedone Healp!" She screamed.

"Shut that brat up!" My husband roared. I nodded and entered her cage. I slapped her across the face. She started to silently cry. She got into the corner and held her legs to her chest. I left the cage and close it with a smack. I then proceeded to lock it.

Time Skip

Jayden

I woke up in the recovery room. Everyone was there. What happened? Oh yeah, we were attacked by Emily…..err…Bree…no…Emree. No Emily. It truly is Emily. Bree wasn't lying.

I loved her. I miss her.

Emily Please.

"Rangers, A mother has just reported her toddler missing. She said she saw a blonde teenage like girl running away in a wedding gown and crown. The child was with her. She recognized her childs shirt sleeve and arm hanging from her shoulder. Emily was reported seen in this area. We have reason to believe that she took this child. Do you rangers have any clue why. I know you all were close to her." Ji asked.

"Not to that Emily. We were close to the sweet Emily. Not the one who wants to…I don't know…Kill us!" I said.

"Maybe we can lure her out? I don't know. Maybe she will need another child? We can age down Mia and a male, age up and change a male, send them out and maybe she will kidnap the 2 kids?" Mike said.

"No….wait….that may work!" I said.

Authors Note:

Vote for who you want to see as a kiddo!

Jayden?

Mike?

Kevin?

…Ji? Actually no thank you! So no Ji!

Kevin? Mike? Or Jayden? Vote Now with a review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mostly votes for Jayden as kid and Kevin as father.

Mike

We all drew straws. The shortest straw would be the kid. The longest, the adult. I drew the medium, Jayden got the shortest, he groaned, and Kevin got the longest.

I smirked as I drew symbols to make Jayden younger and blonde then drew a symbol to make Kevin older with longer hair.

Jayden

I looked in the mirror.

"Okay Jayden, you are going to be Noah, Kevin you are going to be Ryder. Okay?" Mike said. We looked at each other and sighed.

Mike

I then proceeded onto Mia. I made her brown hair instead with green eyes.

"You will be…Lilly. It fits. You 2 are about 6 years old. It makes you both seem innocent. Okay guys. Let's get this plan in action" I said.

Emily

"Go steal other children. The parents' tears raise the river faster for they mourn for their children to return. Don't come back till you bring me 3 children!" My husband ordered. I respectfully bowed and dove into the water that of the Sanzu after grabbing the girl.

I looked in the park and saw only 2 children. I looked at the benches and saw the father. I nodded towards the girl to go and play. I sat down next to the man.

"So which is yours?" I asked.

"Noah and Lilly. The 2 kids playing. Yours?" He asked.

"Umm…Peyton. Yeah, Peyton. We call her Adey. She is a sweet young girl. She is about 3 years old. How old are yours?" I asked.

"they are both 6. Would you mind watching them for me? I need to go and get the car. I live a block away and their mother reminded me we have a party in an hour." He asked. I nodded. Perfect. I watched as he got up and left. I waited 5 minutes before going over to the kiddos.

"Hi Noah, hi Lilly, Your father is having me take you guys to my house for a play date with Peyton. You ready?" I asked. They nodded and grabbed my hands. Peyton held Lilly's hand. She was too scared to leave because she knows I will track her down again and kill her. I walked outside the park and into a gap.

I put them in the cage.

"I shall be back with a 3rd child." I said to Xandred. He smirked and nodded. I dove through the water to the human world. I arrived in the mall. I knew this mall. It had a child watching center.

I saw a little girl with bright brown pigtails. She looked happy, healthy, and easy to snatch because I knew this child. It was the child of Serena. The 4 year old only daughter of my sister.

I approached the gate.

"I am here to pick up my niece." I said casually.

"What's her name?" The guard asked.

"Her name? It's Addison Emily Nibray." I said casually.

"Addison, Your Aunt came to pick you up." The guard said walking over to her. She nodded and grabbed her bag. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Your back! I missed you Emidy!" Addison said. I nodded and we went to my home for her to meet her uncle, master Xandred.

Serena

I grabbed the bags off the counter of the dress store. I just bought a dress for Addison to go and meet with my parents. I went to grab Addison. I looked inside and saw she wasn't there!

I immediately called police to report her missing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Emily

"Now we got 4 little brats. Their parent's tears will rise the Sanzu river!" My husband roared.

I smirked as I looked at the brats in the cage. 2 of them looked frightened. 2 of them didn't.

Noah, and Lilly, didn't look frightened what so ever.

I approached them.

"You 2 brats better cry or I will force you to!" I snapped at them holding up my sword.

"Emily, it's us!" Noah said.

"I don't know you! I only know Addison." I snapped at them. The 2 whispered in her ear.

"Auntie! Pwease! I want mwommy! Woo ware pwotwect mwe!" She cried.

"Don't cry Addison. It's okay. I promise, I won't hurt you." I said bending down to her.

I looked around.

"Jayden? Mia?" I asked.

"Em? Are you really back?" Jayden/ Noah asked.

I will have fun with this!

"Yeah! I guess." I said. I got up and walked away.

"Hey!" I heard them shout. I smirked and kept walking.

"She just lied to us…." I heard Peyton say softly. I walked to my throne and sat down…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Chapter is dedicated to Caylee Anthony, so I am going to do this chapter to the tune of my favorite song dedicated to her. R.I.P. Caylee. Also, I hope they find Madeleine Mccann and all missing children!)

Song-She's Going Places- Rascal Flatts

Jayden

Is she truly gone? No it can't be! Emily was amazing. I wished I believed Bree. If I did maybe she would have moved on from trying to convince us and we would have. This reminded me of when she was a little under 2 years old. On the news, a girl named Caylee Marie Anthony, was found dead. They played a little memorial. At the same time, Bree was sick.

(Caylee's song):

She was just a baby barely two-years-old  
A story that shouldn't have to be told  
See that little girl with big brown eyes  
Stole our hearts and touched our lives  
Now we cry, 'cause we can't understand.

You see, she wanted to learn to play guitar,  
Be a ballerina, a movie star  
She could've gone so far

She can be anything that she wants to  
She can ride her bike every afternoon  
She can laugh and play with her dolls and games  
Just like all little girls should get to do  
Too young for her life to be taken  
She's going places

I bet she'd spend her time skipping rope  
Drawing rainbows on streets that are paved with gold  
Get to ride a big wheel jumping curves  
In a parking lot of the great big church  
And I wish I could see it all

But her memory will live on right here  
Till I get over there  
And see her again

She can be anything that she wants to  
She can ride her bike every afternoon  
She can laugh and play in those backyard games  
Just like all little girls should get to do  
Too young for her life to be taken  
She's going places

She can play kickball  
Go swim and see-saw  
Just like all little girls should get to do  
We will sing sweet Caylee's praises  
She's safe in the arms of God's good graces  
Ya, she's going places

She could have done so many things. Instead Caylee had her life taken from her. Bree was so sad after hearing that Caylee had died. Caylee, to me, was a horrible story. She was so beautiful, like Addison. Emily came in and started to tie all of our hands.

"Time for you all to burn." She said.

Authors Note: So sorry for the shortness but I have to cook, and finish some things (namely, convincing my mom to buy me Sims 3 Island Paradise because Sims 3 rocks!)


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Emily

I watched as they did a flying kick at me. The crown fell off my head.

_Xandred _came out at saw me on the ground. He looked at the crown and rushed to it. He picked it up and tried to place it on my head.

Jayden grabbed it before _Xandred _can put it on me.

Jayden

Something changed. I examined Emily. Her eyes seemed lighter. She looked confused.

Xandred grabbed the crown off the floor and rushed to put it on Emily. I grabbed it before he could. I threw it to the ground and destroyed it.

"YOU IDIOT! DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS EVER TEACH YOU TO NOT DESTROY THINGS THAT AREN'T YOURS!" Xandred yelled at me.

He picked Emily up bridal style trying to rush her into another room.

"OCTAROO! HANDEL THESE PUNKS! GET ME A NEW CROWN!" Xandred ordered. Octaroo came out and restrained me and Mia.

"Emily, sweetheart, are you okay?" Xandred asked.

"Let go of me!" I heard Emily scream.

"Relax honey, it's me, your husband. I want to protect you. I will make sure you remember me soon enough." He tried to soothe.

"I hate you! Get away from me! HELP! SOMEON-" I heard Emily scream. I tried to escape the ropes that were now on my hands.

"EMILY!" I screamed. I hoped that she will relax if she knows I will save her. That just sounded overprotective but she sounded as if she was in distress.

'_I will save you Emily. That's a promise._' I thought.

Emily

I watched, chained to a table, as Octaroo entered with a dark black crown with a deep indigo colored diamond in the middle. Octaroo handed it to Xandred.

"Here you go master. You should glue it to her head, this way she will love you forever!" Octaroo said.

"I will never love you!" I snapped.

"Let's just say you wanted to destroy those ranger's for me. Now relax sweetheart, in order for me to save you, you have to sit still." He said to me gently.

"I will never do that! I won't ever love you! I won't ever destroy my friends! I will never serve you!" I snapped.

"Well that isn't a choice. You will love me!" He snapped.

I kept moving.

"Dayu! Get in here! I need you to hold her steady!" He shouted. Dayu came in and held me tight as he tried to place the crown on my head.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. I kicked and screamed.

"Stay still sweetheart." He said gently.

Authors Note: How is it possible for me to write a week's worth of writing yet I am already caught up? Anyways…so there has been a change of plans for next week. I need a lot of time to think! I went up to one of my friends and before this all happened, whenever I was saying something to him he made some sort of upset face. (I said nothing against him. I would just say something related to class like, are we doing page 6? And he would just have a look on his face that just made me emotionally hurt) Then today, I went up to him to show him a picture of this really cool piece of art. (He loves art) and he said "I don't like you!" When I didn't even like him! Then he walked away and I was pretty much ready to cry because out of all my friends he was one of those people I can talk to without being judged or anything. He would listen to me if I was upset or he would make me laugh. He was the first person I met when I moved here and he tried to make it seem okay. Now whenever I say something he judges me. Like in math I said "Well my science teacher is going to be happy." He asked why and I said "Because she was having problems with her nook." He responded with "why didn't she just ask me! I have a nook! I probably know it better than you!" I stopped the conversation. I couldn't think straight during the final! I couldn't concentrate! I just got past him practically saying he hated me and was about to cry just thinking about how he will be in my class, yet he adds more to it! So I may not update a lot (maybe like once or twice a week) because I am finding it hard to write because it seems as if people who know me (like him, my old friend) just seem to hate me. (no I won't cut, commit suicide, or skip meals) I am just finding it hard to find the charge to write. He made a promise back in 3rd grade. He knew me better than anyone in my school. He knew I had NVLD. He knew I had ADHD. He knew I was half-deaf and half-blind. He knew how I practically was ready to die when I was bullied. Yet he went on to hurt me. He knew how much I tried to do for him too! (I added his link to one of his stories on my profile but now it is being taken down!) I just want to get out of my school! I just want to leave my town! I just want my old life back! So I may not post as much because it's really stressful with that and just a lot more…..Right now this is the only way to vent because I need to find someone to talk to that I can trust because it seems like everyone in my school are backstabbers. I guess we weren't really best friends. Or else he wouldn't have stabbed me in the back, he would have only poked me with a straw (it's a quote on my Kindle) luckily, pain can only last for a short period of time, right?

SO LIMITED UPDATES! NEXT WEEK I AM NOT POSTING ON TUESDAY OR WEDNESDAY BECAUSE SIMS 3 ISLAND PARAIDSE COMES OUT! AND BECAUSE OF MY FRIEND I AM FINDING IT HARD TO FIND THAT CHARGE FOR WANTING TO WRITE!


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Emily

I struggled to get out of Dayu's grip.

_Spells, I need spells, any spell will do! I just need spells!_

I then remembered one:

" Una persona ha una personalità. Una personalità che cambierà. Potrai diventare il contrario di ciò che sei. Si nighlok diventerai opposto di ciò che sei. Se il vostro bel sarete dire. Se il vostro genere e la cura si diventa cuore di ghiaccio. Se dici la verità ... beh sarà un diavolo!" I chanted. Why wasn't he effected?

"Ha ha, you stupid child, I invented those spells! They won't effect me!" He said proudly.

"HELP!" I screamed.

"Why do you need help sweetheart? I am here, I will protect you." Xandred said to me with a smile.

"Why me?" I cried.

I realized he was messing with me. He was trying to make me cry to raise the river. He was torturing me.

"Because you are a lovely bride. Maybe soon, if your good, we will have a baby girl or baby boy." Xandred said rubbing my stomach.

"You will make an excellent mother." He praised.

"But i'm too young! I can't get married!" I cried out.

"Too bad, so sad. I really did love you. Looks like I will have to force love from you." He said placing the crown on my head once again.

"SSSSSSSTTTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!" I cried out.

I was in deep thought.

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

_I'm good not evil._

I then felt the weight being lifted from my head. I opened my eyes and saw the crown broken into pieces on the floor below me.

"Take her to her quarters!" Xandred growled. Dayu took me away.

TIME SKIP

It was about night now. I was in a cage.

"Psst! Hey!" I heard someone whisper. I got off the floor and looked out. I saw Jayden near the doorway.

"Jayden!" I called out softly.

"I'm here to rescue you. Shh." He whipered. I nodded. He came over to me. He messed around with the code and it finally unlocked. He opened the door and we went to get Mia. Once we got her we dived off the boat and into the water, fully morphed.

We arrived on Earth.

We started to run away. I was still in a dress so I had to keep readjusting my dress. We got to the Shiba house and we walked in.

"Next trime a child says she's me, LISTEN TO HER/ME!" I snapped at them once everyone was in the room.

TIME SKIP

It has been a few days. I managed to explain everything to Jayden and the team. I got them to understand. We also been fighting nighloks who were trying to kidnap me to take me back to Xandred. Eventually they and him gave up.

THE END!

I know...horrible ending but I couldn't think of much for the ending because I wanted the ending to be fast. I wanted the story to be about 18-20 chapters but I reached my goal. There may or may not be a sequel. Don't know yet.


End file.
